parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style)
My animal and human style version of The Wizard of Oz. Cast *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Dorothy Gale *Timon (The Lion King) as Hunk *Peter Pan (Disney) as The Scarecrow *Tiger (An American Tail) as Zeke *Wreck-it Ralph as The Cowardly Lion *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Hickory *Aladdin (Disney) as The Tin Man *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) as Miss Almira Gulch *Mirage (Aladdin: The Series) as The Wicked Witch of the West *Cornelius (Once Upon a Forest) as Professor Marvel *Iago (Aladdin) as The Gatekeeper *Shamus (Mary Poppins Returns) as The Cabbie *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as The Guard *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as The Wizard (Bad) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1967) as The Wizard (Good) *Pinocchio (Disney) as Toto *Various Mice as The Munchkins *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Munchkin Mayor *Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) as Munchkin Coroner *??? as Lullaby League *??? as Lollipop Guild *Zootopians (Zootopia) as The Citizens of Emerald City *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Glinda *Papa Mouskevitz (An American Tail) as Uncle Henry *Mama Mouskevitz (An American Tail) as Aunt Em *LeFou (Beauty and the Beast 1991) as Nikko *Hun Army (Mulan) as Flying Monkeys *Leopard Men (The Legend of Tarzan) as Winkie Guards *??? as Apple Trees Scene * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 2 - Olivia Meets her Family * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 3 - "Over the Rainbow" * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 4 - Sour Kangaroo is Taking Pinocchio * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Male Style) Part 5 - Olivia Meets Cornelius * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 6 - It's A Twister * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 7 - Olivia Meets Duchess (Munchkin land) * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Cat is Dead" * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 9 - Olivia Meets Mirage * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 11 - Olivia Meets Peter Pan ("If I Only Had a Brain") * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 12 - Olivia Meets Aladdin ("If I Only Had a Heart") * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 13 - Olivia Meets Wreck-it Ralph ("If I Only Had the Nerve") * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 14 - Mirage/Olivia Goes to Emerald City * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 16 - "If I Were the King of the Forest" * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 17 - Olivia Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Shere Khan) * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 20 - Flying Huns Attack * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 21 - Mirage's Castle/Pinocchio Runs Away * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 22 - Leopard Men's March * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 23 - Mirage's Death * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Bagheera) * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 25 - Olivia's Goodbye/Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home * The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 27 - End Credits Cast Gallery Oliviaflaversham.gif|Olivia Flaversham as Dorothy Gale Timon.png|Timon as Hunk Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as The Scarecrow Tiger in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tiger as Zeke Wreck-It Ralph.png|Wreck-it Ralph as The Cowardly Lion Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Hickory Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as The Tin Man Sour Kangaroo.png|Sour Kangaroo as Miss Almira Gulch Wicked Mirage.jpg|Mirage as The Wicked Witch of the West Cornelius the Badger.jpg|Cornelius as Professor Marvel Iago.jpg|Iago as The Gatekeeper Shamus_the_Coachman.jpg|Shamus as The Cabbie Charlie B. Barkin.png|Charlie Barkin as The Guard Shere Khan as The Queen Grimhilde.png|Shere Khan as The Wizard (Dark) Bagheera the Black Leopard.gif|Bagheera as The Wizard (Good) Pinocchio2.png|Pinocchio as Toto Basil-of-baker-street-the-great-mouse-detective-9.6.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Munchkin Mayor Dr. David Q. Dawson.png|Dr. David Q. Dawson as Munchkin Coroner MrsDuchessdisney.jpg|Duchess as Glinda Papa Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Papa Mousekevitz as Uncle Henry Mama-mousekewitz-fievels-american-tails-68.jpg|Mama Mouskevitz as Aunt Em Profile - LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Nikko Elite Hun Soldiers.jpg|Hun Army as Flying Monkeys Leopard_men.png|Leopard Men as Winkie Guards Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Animal and Human style Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs